Tears
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. While organizing homework, Harry stumbles across a scrap of parchment. But what happens when he reads it? R&R. by Lone


**ATTENTION**

**A/N:** i just thought of this when writing a chapter for my other fic "what is this feeling?" (go check it out!) when i came up with this poem. its great because it relates to Hermione as well as me. Anymahoos i'll shut up so you can read. R&R

* * *

Harry pranced into the common room sweaty and a wide grin on his face. He had just come back from a date with Ginny and ran all the way up to tell his two great friends, Hermione and Ron. But once he scanned the room, Ron was nowhere to be found. _'Probably upstairs sleeping.' _Harry thought sighing. 

Then his eyes fell on a lump on the couch. Inching neerer he found Hermione, asleep with a 3 inch text book and a half written essay on Ancient Runes. He wondered why on Earth Hermione was intersted in the subject. Who cares about dead languages anyways? So, careful not to waken her, Harry picked her up off the couch and headed towards the girls' dorms. Reaching the stairs he mumbled an incantation causing the stairs to turn stone. Smirking, Harry carried Hermione upstairs and set her down in her bed. None of the other girls happened to be around, _'thank goodness!'_ Harry thought.

Smiling, Harry kissed her on the forehead before heading downstairs. Once he had reversed the stone stairs back to their original state, Harry started packing his friends' belongings in their rightful bags. A Divinations essay for Ron, Hermione's Rune essay, and much more. Proud of his sorting, Harry plopped down on the couch.

CRUNCH! Something round was digging into Harry's neck, and rather painfully too. He reached under his neck to retrieve the object to be surprised that it was a piece of parchment. He was wondering whos parchment it was when he recognised the familiar blue ink seeping through. _'Oh great! I crumpled Hermione's paper! She's going to kill me.'_ He was about to set it down but decided to uncrumple it. Maybe he could recopy it and she wouldn't notice? No, his handwriting was ghastly compared to her neat cursive. Well Harry uncrumpled it anyways to see exactly what he crumpled. He was shocked to see the contents.

Inside was Hermione's neat writing, as he suspected, but instead of the beautifully neat calligraphy he expected, words we scrawled all over. Some of the words were smudged too, with... were they tears? Hermione's tears, perhaps? '_But she has nothing to cry for. Well, maybe it's about Ron again. I wonder what it says...'_ Harry pondered. He looked down and began to read the writing in wonder.

* * *

_With wavy hair as dark as midnight _

_Always looking messy, never kept right _

_And eyes that look like deep emerald swirls _

_Covered by glasses through which he sees the world _

_His heart lies deep within the soul of another _

_But 'tis not me for he feels for me as would a brother _

_A great personality, always smiling and funny _

_No I do not take interest in him at all for his money _

_I know I may rely on him to keep me safe _

_Oh with every passing day, for him alone I crave _

_He is more than a friend, he is like no other _

_And he is my own real-life Harry Potter_

* * *

Harry stared at the note in disbelief. He read it over and over again. The words were so deep and sorrowful. And... this was Hermione. Did she really feel this way about him? 

"Harry?" he looked up to see Ron staring at him curiously. Then Ron's eyes fell on the paper clenched tightly in Harry's hands and his eyes widened. "H-Hermione's.."

"Ron, you knew about this?" Harry stared Ron down.

"Wha...well...err...sort of..."

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. "And these blotches... her-,"

"- tears." Ron looked down. "Let's go to sleep. Think about it tomorrow."

Harry obliged but not before looking back up at the door which led to Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: i revised the eye color thing! thanx to Stranger and my other reviewer who i forgot their nickname and their comment isnt showing up yet so i cant see it. but i think its drarry... well THANX ALOT! I LUV ALL OF YOUUUUUUUUU! ♥ Lone**  



End file.
